Eyes Like Stars
by aestheticisms
Summary: She is the mistress of revels you've learned to hate. - JunHikari


**Eyes like Stars**

**Summary: ** They say that we're not meant to be. Are you telling me that you would listen? - JunHika

**Rating: **T

A/N: This was terrible, I dislike it. But I'm uploading it anyways. I'm a hardcore Jun/Hikari fan, but I wrote this with the inspiration of Star Crossed by Scary Kids Scaring Kids & Romeo and Juliet.

I hate that play. XDD

Review & Fave, even if it's just to tell me how much crap this is~! ^_^

* * *

Jun studied the LCD monitor that hung on the Snowpoint TV Tower building- a new addition to the sleepy city due to Battle Area's tendency to brag about their trainers- and held his breath. On the screen, a black haired teen danced around, in contest attire, a short, black and blue dress that hugged every curve the girl was blessed to have. Her black hair was simply done, kept down with a headband that was adorned with a miniature top hat. Jun smiled slightly at her. Smile, grin, and turn around. Ignore the cheers that had begun to echo around him. Ignore the happy people, hoping that their favorite coordinator would win her final match before moving onto the finals of Lilycove City's Grand Festival.

"Guess 'Kari's doing well." Jun murmured, as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "She's doing much better without me." The blond then shuffled away, melting into the crowd of Sinnoh's most populated city.

If he only knew.

* * *

"Hikari! You made it past the semi-finals!" A news reporter gave the tired girl an energetic grin. Hikari shook her head and returned the gesture with a weak smile.

"Thank you…" She murmured, patting her Piplup's head softly. "It's an honor getting this far, especially here in Hoenn." Her eyes were glued to the floor, her mind focused on a time in the past.

It had been such a long time since…the incident.

* * *

"_Hikari!" The blond chased the black haired beauty, which stumbled and began falling down. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact that would never come. Strong arms had wrapped themselves around Hikari's waist, and behind her was her savior. The boy she had been running from._

"_Jun…" she murmured softly, making not attempt to break the contact. Jun's lips were so dangerously close to her ear. Jun held the girl tight against his chest, and straightened her up, his arms finally letting her go._

_Hikari stood in a daze, her arms hanging limp, brushing against her red coat. "You saved me." She said, without turning to face the boy._

_Jun's hands lingered for a second longer at the girl's waist then returned to his jean pocket. "It was nothing." Jun's honeyed eyes stared at the back of her head. Hikari turned around, and finally faced the taller teen. Their eyes locked for three seconds. And then Jun went in for the kill._

_ He slammed his lips against Hikari's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hikari grabbed fistfuls of his messy blond hair. Lips locked, their bodies pressed as close as they could, snow fell._

_It was like a perfect picture, painted by them. They broke for air, Hikari's cheeks were rosy, and Jun breathed heavily._

_That's when Hikari slapped him across the face, leaving a red imprint on her best friend's face._

_ Jun staggered for a second and then looked at Hikari with an expression that would haunt her, even seven years later._

"_It's because of Kouki, isn't it?" Jun's gold eyes were filled with a crushing hurt that Hikari immediatly regretted the action. She attempted to lean forward and kiss the pain away but Jun shook his head and ran off, disappearing from the girl's vision, and into the never ending forests of Twinleaf Town._

_Hikari sniffed and let the tears fall. Why had she done that? Was it true? Did she do it because of Kouki?_

_She would never know. Not in the state she was now.  
_

_

* * *

_Hikari's breath caught in her throat and she coughed violently. The reporter ran outside for help and an on location paramedic approached the coordinator. Hikari waved him off, but accepted the bottle of water that was offered to her. She drank greedily, and Piplup tilted his head at his owner.

"Pip?" The penguin pokémon looked at Hikari with his dark eyes. Hikari shook her head and patted his head.

"I'm alright, Piplup. Come on, let's go get ready." The black haired girl got up and exited the waiting room, going back to her dressing room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, sitting on her vanity chair, staring at the reflection in the mirror.

Hikari closed her eyes and counted to ten. No regrets, she chastised herself, you made your choice.

At the time it seemed like the best.

She quickly began re-doing her make-up, re-applying her mascara -in dark ebony-, her eyeliner – in a sultry navy blue- and added some color to her cheeks.

After evaluating her appearance, she set to work on her Gardevoir's. Her psychic partner would be the one to battle in the last contest match. She fished for her pokéball, and quietly called out Gardevoir. The graceful pokémon looked at her trainer with somber eyes, clearly picking up on the hidden emotions Hikari was attempting to hide. Hikari gave the lady-like Pokémon a sad smile.

"I forgot about your ability." Gardevoir gave her own sad smile, and allowed Hikari to place ribbons on her arms.

"There. I don't want to over-do it." Hikari sighed and recalled the pokémon to its pokéball. She turned away from her vanity mirror and got up, taking measured steps out the door. The girl gave one last look at her refection and she felt revulsion fill her heart. She was a monster.

* * *

The last time Jun saw Hikari was seven years ago. That was the day they fell-out. That was the day Jun felt an emotion that almost killed him. It was called "heartbreak". That emotion had slowed him down. It had placed a halt on his always energetic step. It made him walk, not run, out the door.

The girl he had loved, the girl he loved. Hikari had broken his heart. She had chosen the professor's apprentice over him. The boy who played a small part in the novel of Hikari's life. Was he there when Hikari broke her arm and couldn't bear telling her mother? Was he there when Hikari had ripped her favorite scarf and was crying because it had been a present from her always absent father? Was he there when Hikari was sad, or lonely? Was he there when Hikari won her first contest? Was he _ever _there?

No. He was always off, catching pokémon, taking notes, or doing some other stupid, ridiculously unneeded activity.

All while Jun was the one comforting Hikari, talking to her, taking care of her. Just like her boyfriend, _Kouki_, was supposed to be doing.

And then he kissed her.

Just like that, twelve years of friendship went down the drain. Fourteen year old Jun lost his best friend and fourteen year old Hikari lost her first kiss to her not-boyfriend.

They branched off days later. Jun left Twinleaf Town and Hikari took on the contest challenge. They didn't communicate with each other, not even to apologize.

Maybe Jun was at fault there. The lanky young adult sighed as he walked through the ferry station, preparing himself for the trip to come. He would be leaving to Lilycove City on an errand for Professor Hastings. He wasn't very excited for this errand due to the fact that the Grand Festival was taking place there.

And she was most-likely going to be there.

With that thought, Jun boarded the ferry to Lilycove and the boat made its way to Hoenn. If he was lucky, he would arrive before nightfall.

* * *

Hikari took in a sharp breath as the timer shrieked, and the dust cleared.

Gardevoir was struggling to stand as the foe's Amphoros lay on the floor. Hikari jumped up, and Gardevoir cheered; they had won.

They had won the Grand Festival.

The thought was so foreign to Hikari; it was revolving around her like a sandstorm. She couldn't see anything clearly, all she could see were blurs and outlines, all going by so fast…she accepted her trophy, her ribbons, her incentives for being the best coordinator in Hoenn.

The stars seemed to dance in her eyes, as she exited the contest hall, without changing into her traveling clothes. She was the best, the best…

Then she bumped into an unlucky person.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Hikari exclaimed, and almost jumped a mile back when she saw who she had the fortune of bumping into.

"Hikari…?" Jun's honey-gold eyes widened with shock. Hikari's blue were just as wide.

As if the stars in the sky should have it, Hikari leaned in closer and kissed him.

Jun pushed her back, his eyes lit with fury, longing, and something Hikari wanted to so desperately call 'love'.

"I can't do this, Hikari. You don't call. You don't write. And you expect us to ride off into the sunset like nothing happened?" Jun spat, his eyes now clouded by unsatisfied rage. Hikari cringed, her fingers brushing against her lips. Had she really done that? Had she really abandoned her best friend?

"I'm so sorry Jun," Hikari cried, her eyes glassy, as if forcing unshed tears back. Jun shook his head.

"Where's Kouki, anyways?" His voice was bitter before, but now it was venomous at the mention of Kouki.

"He's not here."

"As expected."

"Jun!" Hikari sniveled, wiping her escaped tears with her hand. "It's not like that!"

Jun scoffed. "Yeah, right."

The night upon them, palm trees swaying in the breeze. They stared each other down, neither letting their guard down.

Why hadn't she expected this?

"I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to say it! I rejected you seven years ago because I _was scared_!" Hikari wasn't crying anymore. She was just as enraged as Jun was. She felt the sting of lost love and was now going to prove to the blond how much it hurt. "I was scared of losing our relationship! Of losing EVERYTHING!" Hikari's voice was on borderline hysteria at the mention of everything. Jun laughed humorlessly, crossing his arms over his black jacket and shirt combo.

"So you took it upon yourself to ruin the relationship? Ha-ha, that's a smart move, 'Kari."

At the mention of her old pet name, Hikari froze. When he used that name on her, it would fill her with butterflies, with love and with happiness. Not tonight, though. Tonight, the name felt like a cold bucket of water called reality.

"Jun?" A new voice called, and the pair turned around. Hikari gasped sharply. She was the girl she had battled for her last contest match. She was wearing the same outfit she used for the battle, a simple black dress that ended at her knees. It was made of taffeta and silk. It was strapless, and it stuck to all the right places. Her make-up only made her natural features pop-out more, her identical navy blue eyes brightened under the moon's shine. Her hair was the darkest black, like obsidian.

Jun's gaze wavered from Hikari and latched onto the newcomer. "Marley?"

"I cannot believe you made it!" Marley gave the blond the largest grin in history and threw her arms around him.

"Well, obviously! I wanted to watch your performance but I arrived late!" Jun's energetic eyes returned, as well as his grin that mirrored the one he used to share with Hikari.

Hikari felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment and rage. Who the _hell _was the girl?

"Oh sorry!" Marley said, regaining her composure. "I'm Marley."

She stuck out her hand and Hikari daintily shook it. "You did a great job; my Amphoros is still wiped out!"

Hikari gave her a forced smile. "Thanks."

"Okay, well, I'll back later. Bye, Jun!" Marley gave the blond a peck on the lips and ran off.

Hikari gave Jun her sternest glare.

"What?" Jun said casually. "You ran off with Kouki. What were you expecting me to do?"

And with that, the tall, blond left the scene, probably going after his girlfriend.

All while Hikari's unshed tears rolled down her cheeks, as she screamed bloody murder to the stars that decided their star-crossed fate.

* * *

MarleyXJun? Was that unexpected or what? D:

I hate this, because Jun and Hikari don't end up together. It makes me said.

Review? You know you want to.


End file.
